Wonderland Promise
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: [FOR #4LOVE-SHOTS EVENT #HanaToSora #Dates #1] Keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu arti kata yang satu itu. Lalu, mau tanya pada siapa?/"Itu pohon sakura. Kau suka bunga sakura, Naruto?"/"Jadi kencan itu sama dengan jalan-jalan?"/satu kesimpulan membuat satu janji/AU/NaruSaku/RnR?


"Naruto, baik- baik selama sama disini ya. Mama akan sering pulang untuk menjengukmu." Kushina mencium kening hidung, dan kedua pipi Naruto penuh sayang. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menatap anak semata wayangnya yang baru menginjak usia sembilan tahun itu.

Minato berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan anak laki-laki yang mewarisi rambut kuningnya itu. "Papa juga akan berusaha mengambil libur agar bisa mengunjungimu. Jangan nakal ya," diciumnya puncak kepala Naruto lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Naruto terdiam. Matanya sudah berair daritadi, tapi ia berjanji pada neneknya untuk tidak menangis. Kata neneknya, kalau ia menangis papa dan mamanya tidak akan tega untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Kalau tidak jadi pergi, itu berarti tidak bekerja. Kalau tidak bekerja, maka mereka tidak punya uang untuk membelikannya ramen dan mainan lagi.

"Kami titip Naruto, Bu." Minato dan Kushina membungkukkan badan mereka ke arah Tsunade, ibu dari Minato, yang tersenyum sedih.

"Maaf karena aku ingin Naruto tinggal bersamaku dan tidak ikut kalian. Aku hanya ingin dia mendapatkan pendidikan dasar dari negara tempatnya lahir. Akan terlalu cepat kalau ia dibawa ke luar negeri di usia ini." Jawab Tsunade.

Baik Minato maupun Kushina tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Minato yang mendadak dipindahtugaskan ke luar negeri membuat mereka sempat panik. Pasalnya, Naruto masih kelas 3 tingkat sekolah dasar. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan dan diskusi dengan Tsunade maka diputuskan bahwa Naruto akan tinggal bersama neneknya setidaknya sampai lulus SD. Sementara itu, Minato akan mencari cara agar bisa kembali bekerja di Jepang.

"Kami berangkat." Setelah mencium Naruto untuk yang terakhir kali, Minato dan Kushina menarik kopernya dan menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah untuk membawa mereka ke bandara.

Tepat setelah pintu depan menutup, Naruto bergegas lari ke kamar barunya di lantai atas. Tsunade menghela napas. Anak itu menepati janjinya untuk tidak menangis di depan Minato dan Kushina. Setelah mereka pergi maka tidak ada perjanjian bahwa Naruto tidak boleh menangis setelahnya. Karena bagaimanapun, usianya masih sangat muda untuk berpisah dengan orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o**

 **.**

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak Naruto tinggal bersama neneknya, Tsunade, di Konoha. Tempat tinggal Naruto bersama Minato dan Kushina sebenarnya di Tokyo. Namun karena Tsunade tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai kepala sekolah di SD Konoha, maka Naruto lah yang harus pindah ke Konoha.

Meski sesekali masih terlihat sedih, Naruto sudah lebih ceria dari sebulan pertama ia ditinggal orangtuanya. Baik Minato maupun Kushina selalu menyempatkan menelpon setidaknya dua hari sekali agar Naruto tetap bisa merasa dekat dengan mereka.

"Bosaaan." Naruto menguap lalu menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di ambang jendela. Ia bosan. Hari Minggu siang begini biasanya ia akan bermain bola di lapangan dekat sungai atau piknik kecil-kecilan dengan neneknya di bukit bunga dekat sekolanya. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini sebagian teman-temannya memilih pergi dengan orangtua masing-masing dan neneknya ada urusan mendadak ke sekolah. Jadilah hari ini Naruto di rumah sendirian.

Naruto memutar-mutar mainan robot di tangannya, Ia sudah mencoba menghilangkan bosannya dengan bermain mobil-mobilan, _game console_ , dan semua mainan yang dimilikinya. Namun tetap saja bermain sendiri sama sekali tidak asyik. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menarik kursi belajarnya lalu duduk menghadap jendela.

Dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2, mata birunya bisa leluasa menikmati pemandangan Konoha. Kota kecil di sudut Jepang ini tidak sepadat Tokyo, masih banyak lahan kosong dan pohon yang membuat Konoha semakin sejuk.

"Hachi, sini!"

Naruto melongok ke bawah. Di halaman belakang rumah sebelah, ada pohon sakura yang tumbuh cukup lebat. Angin bertiup, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak merah muda membuat seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan anjingnya di bawah pohon semakin tertawa-tawa senang.

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak mengenali anak itu. Kenapa anak perempuan itu punya warna rambut yang senada dengan bunga sakura? Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena posisi anak itu yang membelakanginya.

Anjing _golden retriever_ milik anak perempuan itu menggonggong sambil mengibaskan ekornya melihat majikannya menari di bawah kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Saat anak itu akhirnya berbalik, barulah Naruto bisa melihat wajahnya. Lalu pada detik itu juga ia terpaku.

"Naruto, sedang apa?"

Naruto tersentak dan seketika menoleh. Tsunade berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa plastik berisi beberapa es krim cup. " _Baa-chan_ bawa es krim untukmu. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

"Lihat itu." Tsunade mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto.

"Ah." wanita itu tersenyum. "Itu pohon sakura. Kau suka bunga sakura, Naruto?"

Anak laki-laki itu menggembungkan pipinya lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Iya, aku tahu kalau itu pohon Sakura, _baa-chan_. Maksudku dia." Sekali lagi Naruto menunjuk ke bawah. Kali ini barulah tsunadepaham yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Oh, maksudmu anak perempuan di bawah pohon sakura itu? Dia baru saja pindah kesini kemarin. Keluarga mereka pin—"

"—cantik."

Tsunade menoleh kaget. Cucu satu-satunya itu kini menatap anak perempuan bermata hijau di bawah sana yang sedang bermain bersama anjingnya dengan senyum sangat lebar.

Kali ini Naruto menoleh ke arah Tsunade. "Anak itu cantik! Seperti mama! Iya kan, _baa-chan_?"

Untuk sesaat Tsunade bengong sebelum akhirnya wanita itu tertawa sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Naruto gemas. "Kau ini benar-benar seperti ayahmu." Tsunade tersenyum. "Nah, kau akan mengenal dia besok. Anak itu akan masuk kelasmu besok pagi."

"Benarkah? _Yes_!" sekali lagi Naruto melihat ke bawah. Anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu sedang berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk berkenalan dan mengajaknya berteman.

"Nah, ayo makan siang. Setelah itu baru makan es krim." Ajak Tsunade. Naruto mengangguk riang lalu berlari ke bawah menuju dapur mendahului Tsunade.

Wanita dengan rambut pirang itu tertawa melihat tingkah cucunya. "Dasar, anak jaman sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(S): AU, maybe OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

 **Special for 4 LOVE-SHOTS EVENT**

 **Group: Hana to Sora  
**

 **Prompt: Dates #1  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonderland Promise**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura- _chaaan_!"

Teriak Naruto di depan rumah keluarga Haruno. Tak sampai semenit, pintu itu terbuka. Seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning tampak mencium pipi putrinya. "Nah, hati-hati di jalan, Sakura."

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk lalu berlari menghampiri Naruto yang telah menunggu di depan rumahnya sejak tadi. "Kami berangkat sekolah dulu, bu!"

"Tolong jaga Sakura, Naruto." pesan Mebuki, ibu Sakura, pada Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum nyengir. "Serahkan saja padaku _'ttebayo_!"

"Ibu! Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat Mebuki tertawa. Sejak mengenal Naruto yang ternyata teman satu kelasnya, mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Dan setiap pagi, ibunya pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada Naruto untuk menjaganya. Hal itu jelas membuatnya kesal. Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Iya iya. Sana berangkat. Nanti terlambat." Ujar Mebuki mengingatkan. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya sampai kedua anak itu menghilang di tikungan jalan.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o**

 **.**

" _Ohayou_!"

" _Ohayou_ , Ino- _chan_!" sapa Sakura riang saat Ino memasuki kelas. Anak perempuan berambut pirang sebahu itu langsung menghampiri Sakura di mejanya.

"Hei, Sakura lihat ini!" seru Ino antusias sambil menyerahkan pamflet yang dibawanya ke arah Sakura. Kening Sakura seketika berkerut saat melihat tulisan 'Tokyo Wonderland' berukuran besar dan berwarna-warni yang menjadi judulnya. Dibawahnya ada foto beberapa wahana permainan seperti jet coaster dan komedi putar serta berbagai tawaran menarik lainnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Taman bermain yang ada di Tokyo! Ibuku bilang liburan nanti kami sekeluarga akan liburan ke Tokyo dan main ke situ!" cerita Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Wah, asyiknya!" seru Sakura ikut bersemangat. "Sayang sekali ya di Konoha tidak ada." Ia mendengus sedih.

Ino mengangguk membenarkan. "Iya, pasti seru kalau di Konoha ada juga."

Tepat setelah itu bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan guru pelajaran pertama memasuki kelas, membuat semua murid duduk manis di meja masing-masing.

Sakura menunduk ke kolong mejanya, memandangi selebaran milik Ino yang masih dibawanya. Naruto 'kan berasal dari Tokyo, setelah ini ia ingin bertanya soal taman bermain itu padanya.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o**

 **.**

" _Ne_ , Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu Tokyo Wonderland?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Saat pulang sekolah sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka juga untuk berjalan bersama. Ia menarik permen _lollipop_ dari mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Iya. Aku pernah main kesana sekali bersama orangtuaku." Bibirnya tersenyum tanpa sadar saat mengingat memori setahun yang lalu itu.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi pagi, Ino bilang dia akan liburan ke Tokyo lalu ke Tokyo Wonderland."

"Disana seru sekali!" cerita Naruto bersemangat. "Ada berbagai macam wahana, tapi karena aku masih terlalu kecil jadi kami hanya main beberapa wahana saja. Komedi putar, bianglala, mug berputar, dan lainnya!"

"Wah, keren." Sakura ikut tersenyum sambil membayangkan berbagai macam permainan. "Pasti menyenangkan kalau di Konoha juga ada taman bermain yang besar seperti Tokyo Wonderland ya."

Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya riang sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya perlahan memudar saat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum sedih.

"Ah, tapi Konoha kan kota kecil. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi?" Sakura tertawa kikuk.

Naruto terdiam. Ia… tidak suka melihat Sakura tersenyum sedih seperti itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat Naruto tidak lagi berjalan di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, anak laki-laki itu tampak menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. "Naruto?" panggilnya bingung.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku sudah memutuskan!" Naruto mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku akan membuat taman yang lebih besar dari Tokyo Wonderland di Konoha!"

Senyum Sakura perlahan melebar. Ia mengangguk."Ya! Kau pasti bisa Naruto!"

"Yosh! Aku akan membuat banyak berbagai macam permainan nanti!"

"Kolam renang juga!" seru Sakura menambahkan.

"Juga kedai es krim!" tambah Naruto. "Sakura- _chan_ akan jadi orang pertama yang kuajak masuk nanti. Kita kencan!"

Senyum Sakura tiba-tiba hilang. Ia menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Kencan itu apa, Naruto?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Barusan ia mengatakannya tanpa sadar tanpa tahu artinya. Akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku hanya pernah dengar, kakak sepupu perempuanku berpamitan pergi kencan saat aku main ke rumahnya. Ia bilang mau pergi kencan dengan teman laki-lakinya."

Kening Sakura semakin berkerut. Ia memang sering mendengar istilah itu di televisi atau percakapan segerombolan anak SMA yang kebetulan didengarnya. Tapi sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah tahu artinya.

"Memang kakak sepupumu pergi kemana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya sambil mulai jalan lagi yang diikuti Sakura. "Entahlah. Mereka bilang hanya jalan-jalan."

"Jadi kencan itu sama dengan jalan-jalan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Mungkin."

 **.**

 **-o-o-o**

 **.**

Sakura masih kepikiran dengan percakapannya dan Naruto kemarin. Kencan itu apa? Semalam ia sudah bertanya pada ibunya semalam tentang arti kencan, tapi ibunya hanya tertawa lalu mengusap kepalanya sambil mengatakan bahwa ia masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu. Jadi, ia bertanya pada siapa?

Mata hijaunya melirik Ino yang tengah asyik memakan roti di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka tengah istirahat dan duduk-duduk di atap sekolah yang sepi. Mungkin temannya satu ini bisa tahu sesuatu? Ino selalu tahu banyak hal lebih dari dirinya, mungkin karena Ino memiliki kakak yang telah kuliah.

"Ino- _chan_." Panggil Sakura sambil menggoyangkan kakinya. "Kau tahu tidak, kencan itu apa?"

Untuk sesaat Ino berhenti mengunyah rotinya dan menatap Sakura bingung. "Kenapa tanya itu?"

Sakura menghindari tatapan menyelidik Ino. "Hanya… penasaran."

Gadis Yamanaka itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah menelan rotinya barulah ia menjawab, "Kalau kata kakakku, kencan adalah proses saling mengenal antara laki-laki dan perempuan."

Kali ini Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Bagaimana ya..." Ino mengerutkan keningnya dengan satu tangan yang mengelus dagunya sendiri. "Kencan itu… pergi ke suatu tempat seperti _mall_ , atau taman. Lalu mengobrol tentang diri masing-masing. Makanan kesukaan, misalnya." Terang Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Begitu?"

Ino tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kurang lebih begitu. Kenapa? Apa kau kencan dengan Naruto?"

"A-apa? Bukan kok! Kami hanya berteman!" kilah Sakura langsung. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

Ino terkekeh. "Habisnya kalian dekat sekali sih. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama-sama. Rumah kalian juga bersebelahan kan?."

Sakura terdiam. Hal yang dikatakan Ino memang benar. Keluarganya telah mengenal nenek Naruto dengan baik begitu pula sebaliknya. Terkadang Naruto akan bermain di rumahnya saat Tsunade sedang pergi, atau ia yang akan main ke rumah Naruto untuk mengerjakan PR bersama-sama lalu bermain.

"Tapi 'kan aku dan Naruto hanya berteman. Teman baik tidak mungkin berkencan kan?"

Kali ini Ino tertawa lalu merangkul Sakura. "Kakakku bilang teman baik bisa mengawali semuanya. Bisa saja kalau sudah besar nanti kalian kencan kan?" goda Ino sambil mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Le-lapaskan, Ino- _chan_ apaan sih!" seru Sakura sambil menghindari Ino. "Kau juga kan? Bukankah kau dan Shikamaru adalah teman sejak kecil?" tembak Sakura langsung menyebutkan nama teman sekelas mereka.

Ino tersentak dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya yang tidak disadarinya. "E-enak saja! Aku dan Shikamaru tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

"Ah, bisa saja kalau sudah besar nanti kalian juga kencan kan?" goda Sakura membalikkan kata-kata Ino.

"H-hei! Sakura, kemari kau!"

Setelah itu keduanya saling berkejaran di atap sekolah, di bawah matahari yang bersinar terik dan tawa yang mengudara.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o**

 **.**

Sejujurnya Naruto sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan arti kencan yang ia bicarakan dengan Sakura kemarin. Satu-satunya yang masih ia pikirkan dari percakapan kemarin sore adalah bagaimana caranya saat sudah besar nanti ia bisa membangun taman bermain besar di Konoha.

Saat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum sedih kemarin, tanpa sadar Naruto mendadak bertekad untuk membuat taman bermain seperti Tokyo Wonderland di Konoha. Ia tidak suka melihat raut wajah sedih yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Senyum di bibir Sakura juga akan menjadi senyuman baginya. Sakura adalah teman yang berharga, ia ingin membahagiakan Sakura sekuat tenaganya.

"Hei hei, Naruto coba tebak?"

Sore itu, seperti biasanya mereka berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah. Sejak di kelas tadi Sakura telah bilang padanya bahwa saat pulang sekolah nanti, ia akan memberitahunya sesuatu dari percakapan mereka kemarin. Naruto penasaran, yang dimaksud Sakura adalah soal kencan atau keinginannya membuat taman bermain?

"jadi, tadi siang aku bertanya pada Ino soal kencan!"

Oh, soal itu.

Setelah itu selama 10 menit Sakura bercerita dengan penuh semangat apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Ino soal kencan.

"Jadi, apa itu berarti kau akan menerima ajakan kencanku kalau sudah besar nanti?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mendadak terdiam. Saat Naruto mencoba melihat ke arahnya, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tidak mau ya?" Naruto tersenyum kecewa. "Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, saat taman bermain itu sudah jadi suatu saat nanti, Sakura- _chan_ adalah orang pertama yang masuk dan kita kencan sepuasnya disana." Ia lalu tertawa kikuk.

"B-bukan begitu..." ucap Sakura setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Perlahan Sakura mulai menoleh ke arahnya lagi… dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya?

"Kalau memang itu maumu, kurasa tidak masalah."

Senyum perlahan mengembang di bibir Naruto. "Benar? Janji?" ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kali ini Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Saat besar nanti, aku akan menjadi orang hebat dan membangun taman bermain yang saaangat besar di Konoha! Lalu, Sakura- _chan_ adalah orang pertama yang masuk untuk kencan denganku!"

Sakura mengangguk riang lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Naruto. "Kau pasti bisa, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangguk mantap lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengant angan satunya. "Ini adalah janji seumur hidupku!"

Hari itu, keduanya saling mengikat janji di bawah langit senja di musim semi. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya nanti. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan mereka temui nanti. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi tujuan mereka saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya meraih mimpi-mimpi itu tanpa melupakan satu sama lain.

Jalan yang terbentang di depan mereka masih sangat panjang dan berliku. Masih banyak rintangan yang menanti yang bisa saja membuat keduanya saling menjauh. Meski begitu, janji yang seumur hidup yang telah diucapkan akan selamanya mengikat mereka untuk kembali menemukan satu sama lain.

Karena sejak awal keduanya bertemu, takdir telah berpihak pada mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Hai! Mau ngingetin lagi, melalui fic ini dinyatakan event 4 LOVE-SHOTS gelombang kedua telah dimulai ! Jangan lupa periode publish mulai 25-31 Desember ya! Yuk, kita akhiri tahun ini dengan baaanyak fic NaruSaku yang manis-manis!  
**

 **Ini adalah fic pertama dari prompt Dates bersama Yola-ShikaIno, CherryFoxy13, dan White Azalea (seneng banget bisa jadi satu kelompok sama kalian! Muah!) sampai jumpa di kencan berikutnya yang akan di publish oleh mereka ya! Jangan lupa review semuanya juga! /wink/  
**

 **Oh ya, selamat hari raya Natal bagi teman-teman yang merayakan! Wishes you a wonderful Christmas full of love, joy, and happy moments! :)**

 **Last but not least, terima kasih sudah mampir untuk baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review, ya! /kiss/**

 **With love,**

 **Aika N.**


End file.
